


Loving Him

by krispyscribbles



Series: Queen [4]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, i got this idea reading at like midnight, sorry loves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17502665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krispyscribbles/pseuds/krispyscribbles
Summary: Love is never easy, but it is a choice. A choice to stay together, to fight for one another.





	Loving Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is just in one of the fics in my archive and I decided to share it - pardon me if it isn't the best.

She stood at the edge of the stage, mesmerised. Her brown eyes, impossibly light and rimmed with black, stared at Queen; specifically her husband. The drummer. He was electric, hitting everything without missing a beat. He was singing as well, hitting high notes and harmonising beautifully with Brian and Freddie. He was alluring and had charisma that only really showed itself when he was behind the drums, playing his heart out for tens of thousands of people. 

Bella was happy to see her husband perform with his best friends, showing the world what Queen could really do. Their two children, Ryan and Claudia, watched the people move in harmony to the music, which was muffled out by the industrial headphones that dwarfed their heads. They swayed along with the drumbeat, mimicking John’s dancing as they danced. During their brief intermissions, Roger would turn to his wife and kids, blowing them kisses and smiling. 

“Papa is so silly, no?” Ryan giggled, blowing a kiss back. Bella held Claudia back as she tried to amble towards her father, settling only when John approached the side of the stage to swap guitars and to ruffle her hair gently. 

“Your father is the silliest man, but I love him.” Bella kissed the top of his head and stared on as Queen took the audience’s attention and their own. Claudia looked up and saw her mother looking at her father as though her father had hung up the moon and stars himself - something Uncle Brimi would not be happy about. She giggled at the thought and Ryan shot her an inquisitive glance, but she shook her head and let the muffled music consume her attention. 

The four boys had charged at their families, accepting hugs and kisses as they were praised for yet another show. Roger scooped his twins up into his arm, ignoring the way his arms screamed at him, and peppered them with kisses. They squirmed and filled the emptiness of the air with their tinkling laughter. Bella leaned on one of the many moving boxes, observing Roger for all he was. He was a drummer, a husband, but, most importantly, a father. The two children with matching mops of blond-going light brown and periwinkle blue eyes were a reflection of him and her, and she yearned for another child. 

“Was Papa good?” Roger said, settling them down onto the ground and showering them with kisses. Claudia, ever the cheeky little girl, shrugged and pointed at John, who laughed before ruffling her hair. Ryan protested and babbled about how his father was the ‘bestest member of the band’, ignoring how Claudia scoffed and pointed at John. 

Roger and Bella made eye contact, a desperate kind of longing overtaking them both. It had taken patience, forgiveness, and a conscious choice of commitment to get this far; especially since Bella was overwhelmed with the prospect of dealing with twins at twenty eight, a few months after her and Roger tied the knot after five years of being a couple. 

She had a budding career in the medical industry, but Roger had swept her off-course and had made her happier than whatever six foot bloke could ever do. She had become their doctor and had stints at high-end hospitals due to her impressive resume while Roger pursued his passion of music. 

It was never easy for them; Bella would spend copious amounts of her time with the other three, leaving Roger to his own devices. He’d drunkenly cheated on her and she’d left him to fend for himself (both things that they regretted), but they overcame their insecurities and forgave each other, even if it took them years of doing so. Their balanced desire to stay with the person that they loved was rewarded with twins who meant the world to them, who brought out the best in both of them; not only as parents, but as spouses. 

“How did I do, sweetheart?” Roger tipped his head down and gave Bella a quick kiss, brow furrowed as he checked on her. His insecurities melted away at the tight hug and meaningful glance Bella had given him, kissing his jawline as she beamed. The two of them swayed side to side and guided their misfits to the dressing room, allowing them to attack the food they had previously not been allowed to touch.

Roger, Bella, John and Veronica were crammed on the couch. Their three kids - Robert, Laura and Michael - were roaming around, interacting with the others. Their eldest and despondent child was sitting with Brian, leaning on his shoulder as Brian talked to him softly, while Laura and Michael were preoccupied by Freddie, Ryan and Claudia, creating a humongous ruckus in the middle of the room.

Bella took Roger’s hand and kissed his cheek, snuggling closer to him. 

“Seamus would be a good name for our baby boy, wouldn’t it?” she asked quietly, shooting Veronica a grin. Roger sputtered and turned, not wincing when John flicked him upside the head.

“What was that, love?” Roger stared at her intensely, hoping that he hadn’t misheard her. 

“You heard me right, Rog. I...We’re having a son six months from now.: Bella bit her lip and gnashed at her cheek, half expecting Roger to flip out and ask her why she hadn’t told him earlier. She was expecting chaos, a crow of joy; instead, his eyes filled with tears and his hands shook as they cradled her cheeks.

By then, Brian and Freddie had heard what Bella had said and were cheering in the background; the angsty Robert was even cheering, swinging Michael in his secure grasp. Ryan and Claudia were dumbstruck, but they soon peppered their mother in kisses. Though they hadn’t fully understood what was going to change, they still felt pure, innocent happiness that they’d have a little brother.

Roger kissed her like it was their first kiss and she tangled her fingers in his hair, feeling the last of her anxiety melt into their locked lips. Roger smiled against her lips and opened his eyes, hoping that their little boy - Samuel Seamus Taylor, they would later decide - would have his mother’s eyes.


End file.
